closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
VIVA Video (Philippines)
Background: Home video division of VIVA Films. 1st Logo (1984-1992) Nicknames: "VIVA in the Dark" Logo: On a black background is a dark wall, we see a gold "V" from the VIVA logo zooming and rotating towards us. Then, we see the other parts of the VIVA logo, starting with the "IV", followed by the rotating "V" to form letter "A". Below is the text "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" sandwiched in between two gold lines fading in. FX/SFX: Basically a different version of the VIVA Films logo. Cheesy Factor: The CGI used looks way more cheaper and choppier than it's film counterpart, and the zooming at the beggining is unnecesary. Music/Sounds: A calm horn fanfare (The music from American Ninja theme). Availability: Appears on 1984-1992 home video releases by VIVA. This logo appears on Hong Kong releases made by Media Asia Group (such as Police Story, Project A and Game of Death) and other Hollywood films made by VIVA Entertainment. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. Compared to the film logo, this one is calmer, although the zooms may catch people off-guard. 2nd Logo (1992-1997) Nicknames: "Wiping Image", "Divided Image", "The Cheap VIVA" Logo: *Logo 1: We see a black background; then an image wipes in, which contains a white background with a blue VIVA logo, followed by "VIDEO" on a 70's-esque font (also the same font used for the 1st Family Home Entertainment logo). Below there's "PRESENTS". After some seconds, it wipes out. *Logo 2: Same as before, but, instead of the wiping, two pieces of the image appear and fly into the screen, forming it. It then plays in reverse than just wiping out. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Outdated animation, and the image doesn't look very impressive for the time. The 2nd version is worse and choppy, and, like the UAV "Whoosh of Death" logo, the animation playing in reverse mid-way looks like the company went on a low budget while making this! Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be seen on early HV prints of VIVA movies, including a VHS/VCD of Sala Sa Init, Sala Sa Lamig. Scare Factor: None. Low for the 2nd version due to the sudden/choppy animation. 3rd Logo (1994-1999) Nicknames:Feature Presentaition of the phillipines Logo:TBA Variants:A Feature Presentation bumper exists. FX/SFX:TBA Music/Sounds:TBA Availability:Can be found on VHS Tapes like Run Barbi Run ''and ''Alyas Boy Tigas: Probinsyanong Wais Scare Factor: Minimal to low 4th Logo (1997-2001) File:Bandicam_2016-12-03_14-46-02-397.jpg File:viva video logo Nicknames: "VIVA In The Sky", "V From Heaven" Logo: On a blue daytime sky background, the V from the VIVA logo, in a grainy yellow color, appears by a flash. It zooms out to the right, moves to the left with it's shadow, forming a thick blue line. A rainbow laser appears and writes "VIVA VIDEO". Then "A VIVA ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" appears by a dust effect (much like the iOS/macOS Keynote "Confetti" effect) at the bottom of the blue line. The V flashes. FX/SFX: Great CGI animation. Looks clean for a Late 1990's-Early 2000s logo from the Philippines. Cheesy Factor: Low.The only cheesy thing here is the fanfare, which looks like it was made with a MIDI composer. Also the sky background, which looks still instead of just rather animating. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare, with zapping sounds and laser SFX. Availability: Common, seen on VCDs made by VIVA and some movies (including films made in Hollywood) manufactured by VIVA Entertainment. Scare Factor: None to low. A few may be scared due to the flash and V, but this is a clean logo. 5th Logo (2001-2007) Nickname:"VIVA In Space" Logo:Same as the 2001 VIVA Films logo. Basically it's a de-facto home video logo. FX/SFX:Same as Viva Films logo from 2001 Music/Sounds:Same as Viva Films logo from 2001 Availability:Common, appears on DVD and VCD's like Relax Ka Lang Sagot Kita, The Simpsons Movie and some movies (including films made in Hollywood/Hong Kong Movies like Lionsgate Films and Media Asia Group) manufactured by VIVA Entertainment. Scare Factor: Same as Viva Films logo from 2001. 6th Logo (2005-) Logo: On a black background, with a orange-purple horizontal line, an orange triangle goes from the right, after that, the word "VIVA" along with "VIDEO, INC." zooms out, with the blue line slides in on the left of the triangle, a blue sphere with the white streak appears on the triangle, the byline "A VIVA ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY", comes from the bottom causing the horizontal line to turn the background white. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A droning synth chord, with a loud boom sound, along with a whoosh. Availability: Ultra Rare. Scare Factor: Low to high, the music scares you. 7th logo (2007-2017) TBA! Category:1985 Category:Philippines Category:Home video companies of the Philippines Category:VIVA Entertainment Group